nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
An Inconvenient Ideal 10/13/2013
Participants Hayate Uzumaki, Hitomi Hyuga No Room At The inn HayateUzumaki: Missions always had a certain way of turning out which you could never tell. The most recent one to the Country of Rice had not been particularly eventful as such, but then again, mission were not about life line excitement and constant danger. Of course, ones guard should never be dropped but there were times when it was not necessarily needed. This had been one of those missions. Earlier in the week, the Amekage had ordered the presence of his son and one Hitomi Hyuga to his office, an unusual turn of events since their comradeship ended as they turned Jounin. Standing in Kagato's office, he ordered them to infiltrate the Country of Rice under rumours that certain items of value had been stolen from Amegakure, and they were likely culprits. His reasoning was that the two had worked together many times before, being on the same Genin team in their younger years. Also, Hitomi possessed the Byakugan, any trackers most useful tool, while Hayate was skilled in espionage and recon, also having an extra pair of eyes with him at all times in the form of Shi. And so they had set off at dawn, making their way to their objective and after several days, finding nothing. The sun was setting as they travelled along the road back to Amegakure, although they were still a good half weeks away from home. Instead of more walking or camping out in the woods, an inn seemed more hospitable, conveniently located near the end of the town they were passing through. Hayate thought to himself as they began to head towards it that it would ge good to sleep on a bed for the first time in days, as well as rest. Carrying all his gear was strenuous enough, but after days on end, well. He wore his usual attire of his two protectors, one over his left eye and one on his arm, while his black jounin jacket covered his thermal top underneath, his left arm draped in the long sleeve it carried with it. Meanwhile, his right arm was bare to the lower parts, whereby he wore his gauntlets of black leather covered with metal plates, a swirling dragon tattoo covering what was exposed of his upper arm. On his lower half he wore losse and baggy dark pants and light closed shoes. On his back lay his weapons, the Twin Lotus and the Onyx Demon ninjatos. It would be a relief to rid himself of them. As he opened the door and the two walked in, the atmosphere inside was pleasant and busy, but not so that it was packed. Walking over to the main desk, he rang the bell as an elderly man came out. "Good evening, and welcome to the Rice Lodg...." He stopped as he stared through squinted eyes. "Hayate-Sama, is that you? Oh my, look how you've grown! I bet you're as tall as your father now! Oh, and you have a lady friend now, excuse me while I book you a single ro...." Hayate stopped him there. "My thanks, but...have we met?" The elderly man smiled. "Oh yes, your father brought you here many years ago, and I never forget a face." Hard, seeing as most of Hayate's was covered. "Now, let me get that single room for you..." Hayate snapped his head at Hitomi and then back to the man. "Oh no no no no no, we're not together. Well, we are, we're working together but not...." He sighed and brought his hand to his face. "Can we please book two single rooms for the night? We're going back to Amegakure so we're resting for the night." The man looked at him as if to say 'Are you out of your mind?' while he looked at Hitomi before he checked the books. "Well no can do son, we only have one room left, and it's a double. Will that be a problem?" Hayate sighed again. He swore that fate just conspired to work against him all the time. "Are you sure you haven't got any singles left?" The man looked again. "Nope, double or nothing." Rolling his eyes and muttering, Hayate got out his wallet and took out several notes, handing them to the man, who took them with glee. "Second floor, room 5, at the end of the hallway. Be sure to come down soon as dinner's being served." With that he got up and hummed cheerfully as he disappeared into the back room. Hayate turned to Hitomi. "Ever have those days where you want the ground to open up and swallow you? I think I might be having one of them." Hitomi: Being called to the Amekage’s office was nothing new, but seeing Hayate there waiting with his father was an almost painful experience and she had to school her features into an expression of polite questioning and focused on Kagato-sama avoiding Hayate’s eyes. Traveling in groups of two was always the hardest for Hitomi. Being on the more shy side, she found it difficult to function in intimate situations, especially when ordered to travel cross country with the one man she knew who was able to get beneath her skin without even trying. During their travels, the conversation was stilted unless they were talking of tactics. Though the conversation was a bit short, their silence was surprising companionable, and Hitomi chalked it up to both of them being more comfortable with silence than useless prattle. Finding no evidence to prove that the artefacts had been stolen by the Rice Country, Hitomi and Hayate agreed that it would be best to go back. Heading toward home again, they both decided that stopping for the night would be acceptable. They could both use a bath and a chance to wash their traveling gear. Hitomi frowned down at her loose kimono, she would have repairs to do when she reached home as the hem was a bit haggard and the long sleeves that covered her hands were starting to wear thin. As Hitomi did not use many weapons besides the small number of senbon and kunai that were held in her weapons pouches, she could only imagine the frustration Hayate would be feeling with all of his heavy swords. Smiling softly to herself, Hitomi was tempted to tease him about his number of weapons, but decided against it. Best to not make things any more awkward than they already were. When they reached the small inn, she breathed a sigh of relief, finally some time away from Hayate to process all the information she had gathered from him during their trip. She followed him into the building and smiled softly at the man who came to the main desk after Hayate rang the bell. Listening to their conversation Hitomi started shaking her head the first time the man mentioned her being Hayate’s “lady friend.” When the two of them continued talking over each other, she just sat back and glared at the two of them, especially when Hayate started practically stammering in his hurry to denounce their involvement. Watching the man walk away, Hitomi finally met Hayate’s eyes. Taking out her own wallet, she removed enough money to cover her half of the room fee. “I’m sorry you’ll be forced to share a room with me,” she murmured coldly and raising an eyebrow. She turned on her heel and moved toward the staircase leading to the second floor, muttering under her breath. “I promise that your virtue is safe with me, young maiden.” HayateUzumaki: Women. Hayate rolled his eyes as he followed her up the stairs and along to the second floor, and the room at the end of the corridor. "Ladies first." he said with a slight sense of sarcasm in his tone, as Hitomi unlocked the door and pushed it it open. The view of the room was nice enough. The walls were not moth eaten or something of the like and there lay a few dressers, cabinets, and a wooden stand with a television. The strikingly haunting feature was the large double bed. By the Gods, Hayate wouldn't have been surprised if the old man set this up just to get the two of them together. They moved in with awkward silence before closing the door and looking at their temporary accommodation. Hayate sighed and walked over to one side of the bed, slowly removing his swords and various pouches, placing them together inside a cupboard nearby. He left one travel bag on the bed as he turned away from Hitomi. "Well, I'm changing. I hope it doesn't soil your eyes." He took off his bands, placing both of them on the bedside cabinet, before undoing his flak jacket and hanging it up in the dresser. Next he took off the thermal top underneath, hanging that too and leaving him bare chested, his back still to Hitomi. Whether she disliked what was happening was irrelevant, seeing as they'd both been forced into the situation. He then took off the gauntlet, putting them aside before starting on his pants and boot, hanging his pants up alongside his jackets but saving the boots for when he changed. Now in his boxers, he lay on the left of the bed and ran his hands through his hair. "So, dinner soon, and as hungry as I am, I'd at least like to shower first. Of course, if you want to go first and shave your legs, that's fine by me. I promise I won't look." He almost smirked as he rolled his eyes, fiddling with his wallet and how much money was inside. Hitomi: It wasn’t until they were in the room, looking around at anything but each other, that Hitomi realized her predicament. She had been snooty, her pride hurt by Hayate’s blatant disinterest in her, though why she cared so much she didn’t know. Her temper had kept her from realizing what them having to share a room meant, and when her eyes landed on the bed, she spun away from it with a slight hitch in her breathing, blushing what she was sure would be a very embarrassing shade of red. When she heard him removing his clothing, she chanced a quick look over her shoulder to make sure he wasn’t looking. She let out a soft gasp at the sight of his bare shoulders, his muscles flexing as he removed his thermal top. Turning back around quickly, Hitomi removed her battered traveling clothing, the kimono and her bandage wrappings beneath, and pulled on a loose robe. She tied the belt tightly around her waist, making sure she was as covered as possible, before bending over to remove her sandals and set them to the side of the cabinet she had placed her clothing on. Standing back up, she turned around and immediately averted her eyes from the sight of him lounging carelessly on the bed…in nothing but his boxers. She watched him run his fingers through his hair, frowning when he smirked and commented about shaving her legs. He was messing with his wallet, and Hitomi spun around when she remembered that she still hadn’t given him her half of the room payment. Counting out the amount she walked closer to him and held out the bills. “Here is my half of the room bill,” she murmured softly, smiling at him in an offering of peace. “This isn’t the ideal situation, but we’re adults, grown Shinobi. We can deal.” She moved away and removed a brush from her pack, sitting on the mat on the floor to start running the brush through her long hair. She smiled mischievously, head tilted a little away from him. “You go ahead and take a shower first. Mine will have to be a little longer than yours…I have to shave more than just my legs.” HayateUzumaki: "Well, suit yourself. Don't miss me too much." He got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, stepping inside and momentarily pausing, keeping an eye on her. He had always found working with Hitomi....strange. Nice enough girl, pretty, it was just.....she was very timid. But she mateched it with a tongue of ice. He rolled his eyes as he shut the door and stripped from his boxers, placing them on the floor as he stepped into the shower, turning it on to a strong heat. As the hot water hit his flesh he sighed in relief, the muck on his body washing away as he leant against the glass pane. It annoyed him that the mission had led to naught, as he was not one who tolerated failure very well, more on himself than others. He dunked his hair under the water, the grime seeping off as he twisted it, rinsing the water out and out again each time it grew heavy. After a few minutes and when he had finished, he turned the dial off and slid open the shower door, walking out onto the foot mate and grabiing a towel, burying his face in it to wash away the water in his eyes. he then proceeded to dry his hair before the rest of himself, taking only a few moments before he placed his boxers back on and looked in the mirror. He needed to shave when he got back to his apartment. He unlocked the bathroom door and walked out to find Hitomi still sitting there and brushing her hair. Walking over to the bed, he grabbed the travel bag and pulled out a simple pair of baggy pants and a plain black long sleeved tshirt and jumper to match, pulling them on before resting on the bed again. "All yours princess." he said sarastically before sinking into the matress and closing his eyes contentedly. Hitomi: When Hayate entered the bathroom, Hitomi let out a sigh of relief. Goodness. What a difficult man. She could hear the water running and took the opportunity to fold up her soiled clothing and prepare her toiletries for her own shower. That done, she once again took a seat on the mat and closed her eyes, taking stock of everything that had happened since she and Hayate had left Amegakure. The mission itself had been a failure, or more like a false lead. Hayate had been moodier than normal since they decided to head back home, so she knew that the failure had gotten to him, even if he wouldn’t admit it. It annoyed Hitomi too. Her track record was almost spotless, and she didn’t even want to think of her father’s reaction. When she heard the water turn off, Hitomi picked up the brush and started brushing her hair again, schooling her face into the mask of calm reserve. She made of point of keeping her eyes averted from his mostly naked body, setting the brush aside and heading into the bathroom with her own small bundle. *So much for the truce,* she thought to herself as she entered the foggy room and locked the door behind her. “At least the “princess” isn’t throwing a temper tantrum,” she said out loud, sticking her tongue out at the door. Turning on the water, she quickly shed her robe and stepped beneath the spray, groaning at the heavenly feel of the warm water sluicing over her body. Once she had relaxed beneath the spray long enough to work some of the kinks from her shoulders, she went about washing herself, from head to toe. Yes, she did shave her legs, much to her chagrin, and she had to chuckle a bit. Once freshly cleaned and groomed, she shut off the water and stepped out of the cubicle, toweling herself dry before dressing in a robe once more. She stepped out of the misty room and couldn’t stop her eyes from alighting on the man spread out on the bed. Frustrating man. HayateUzumaki: He heard her in the shower as he went to turn on the tv. Nothing. He then tried the remote. Dead. So much for service. But at least there was a bed for the night and food to come, and for that, he was thankful. The image of her poking her tongue out at him came to mind. She was almost like.....an annoying sister. Granted, he already had a sister, but who was hardly as annoying. In fact, Hayate and Akemi had very little in common except for the blood they shared. The same with Ichigo, who their father fawned upon. Hayate couldn't see why as the boy wasn't particularly talented at anything, and still had yet to even awaken his Sharingan. Mind you, it was only really since their mother had left. He whistled to himself and looked in his pack, remembering Isegkei had given him a gift to be opened on the way back. He grabbed it and ripped off the brown wrapping paper to reveal the latest in the 'Make Out Paradise' series. Hayate frowned at the book and was about to turn the first page out of sheer boredm when the door opened and Hitomi emerged. He quickly stuffed the book underneath his pillow and sat up. "Well, assuming your all cleaned and scrubbed up, I fancy some dinner. I dont imagine theyll be requiring you to wear the latest fashion. I'll see you down there...in about an hour." He gave her a smirk as he made his way to the lounge, taking a place at a lone table and drumming his fingers on the tabletop. A young girl approached him with a cheery smile on her face. "Good evening sir, would you care to look at our drinks list?" Hayate half waved her off. "I'll have sake." She scribbled it down on her notepad. "And would sir like to look at the menu?" Hayate sighed. "Not yet. I'm expecting...company." The girl giggled. "Waiting on someone special are you?" Hayate rolled his eyes and frowned. "Oh she's special alright." The girl smiled. "Well I'll come back in a bit then, your drink is on the way." She left and Hayate held his head in his hand and flumped his elbows onto the table. Hitomi: Hitomi frowned as she watched him walk out the door. Touchy fellow. Jeeze. Once he had closed the door behind him, she moved to her pack and pulled out her juban and a simple yukata. She tied her hair up on the top of her head, and pulled on her yukata, leaving it untied as she moved to apply scented oil to her pressure points. She moved to the bed to prepare where she was going to sleep. She knew that an honourable woman would sleep on the floor before sleeping in the same bed with a man she was not married to, but she was tired of sleeping on the hard ground. Looking at where he had been laying earlier, she smiled evilly and reached over to knock his pillow onto the floor. Her eyes widened when she saw the book laying there, and she picked it up gingerly. She gasped when she saw the name on the front and dropped it back into place like she had touched something disgusting. Who brought stuff like that on a mission? Shaking her head, she placed the pillow back over the book, knowing that drawing attention to it would be worse than pretending like she had never seen it in the first place. She opened the door and finished tying her obi as she headed down to meet her traveling companion for dinner. With the mood he was in, and her own mood, she was forced to admit, she didn’t think it was going to be a good dinner. They were like cats and dogs around each other. Pausing outside the dining room, Hitomi watched Hayate interacting with the waitress, who was obviously flirting with him. How had they become such strangers to each other, she wondered as she watched him lean his head in his hand wearily. Shaking her head at her melancholy feelings, she walked over to the table and took a seat. “Thank you for waiting.” HayateUzumaki: His drink arrived before Hitomi reached him, and the waitress put a small cup next to him and poured the sake from a bottle, then placing it on the table before walking off. After taking a swig, Hitomi appeared, taking her place in a neat fashion. "Well. We are staying in a room together. Wouldn't exactly help our case if we tried to spend the whole night avoiding one another after all." Soon enough the girl returned with a bigger notepad and smiled cheesily at the pair. "And what would you both like to order? Getting something special for the lady sir? It's so nice to see couples eating out together at times like this." Hayate glared in no direction in particular. "We're not.....oh whatever. I'll have a bowl of egg fried rice and pork ramen in Miso soup. With an egg." The waitress looked at him suggestively although he was completely oblivious to her, instead taking up the sake again. As she turned to Hitomi, he began to wonder what would happen when they got back upstairs. No way was he going to sleep on the floor again but.....in a bed...with her? They had known each other since they were little kids but still weren't exactly the best of friends, and not an easy pair to deal with between themselves. Hitomi: Hitomi blushed again when the girl just kept blathering on about them being a couple. It was actually quite amusing…at least, it WOULD be if Hayate weren’t so obviously annoyed by it. She smiled down at her lap while he ordered in his grumpy tone, then smiled at the obviously infatuated waitress as she ogled Hayate. She doubted there could ever be a man more oblivious than the one sitting opposite her, drinking his sake like it was water. “I’ll have the spinach salad and the corn soup. Also, some hot tea. Thank you,” she murmured. Hitomi made of point of avoiding Hayate’s eyes as the waitress took their orders to the back and returned with a tray with a tea pot, cup, and infuser. She focused on properly steeping her tea before she chanced a look up at him. She bit her lip, wondering what she could say to break the terrible silence. It was not a companionable feeling like while they had been traveling. The stress of having to share a room was wearing their tempers thin. Sitting back against the back of her seat, she pondered their current predicament. She wondered if there was a way to fix what had been broken between them when Kotaro had been killed, but the memories were still so fresh, waking nightmares that she had to struggle with every day. Shaking her head slightly, she set her cup back on the table and leaned forward slightly. “So, what do you think the next step is going to be once we inform Kagato-sama?” HayateUzumaki: Hitmoi's order sounded dreadfully boring, but then Hayate had to remember he was in the company of a vegetarian. It had always been an issue in their younger days when they travelled around with Zai and would stop at inns and hostels, Zai, Hayate and Kotaro always ordering the same thing while having to make allowances for Hitomi. Kotaro had even told Hayate once in hushed tones that vegetarians weren't real people. The thought brought a slight smile to Hayate's face before quickly going back to his sake. She was avoiding his eyes, but he was used to to it. After all, whenever he activated his Sharingan, most avoided it in an attempt to not he caught in a genjutsu. So even when his eyes were neutral, people often looked away. Also Shi didn't help. At least he hadn't summoned him, the patrons of the inn might think him quite mad, hosting a crow at the table. Hayate shrugged at her question. ""Knowing my father, he'll just send us somewhere else, over and over til the job is done. He is a man of precision." As one would guess, the bloodline of Nagato was hardly riddled with laziness. "Apparently he has several other leads and dispatch other two man cells to search. So either way, someone will find them." He went silent and remained that way until their orders were brought to them by the same girl. "One egg fried rice with pork ramen with miso soup and an egg for you." she said, laying it before Hayate and giggling. "And one Spinach salad and corn soup for you." She laid the dish before Hitomi. "Anything else I can do for you gu....." Before she could even finish Hayate responded grumpily. "No thank you." She raised a brow at him the left, clearly offended. Hayate mixed the rice into the noodles and soup and began to eat without a word, skipping the usual customary thanks for eating. Hitomi: “Itadakimasu,” Hitomi murmured, rolling her eyes at Hayate’s blatant disregard for custom. It seemed some things never changed. She couldn’t help the small burst of pleasure that she had felt when Hayate blew off the girl who had been flirting with him, nor the responding confusion she felt at why she would be pleased about that. “Kagato-sama is indeed very meticulous. It’s a useful trait to possess, especially when you’re a Kage.” She smiled at him softly, taking a bite of her corn soup and moaning softly when the flavours hit her tongue. Hitomi had found many years ago that even vegetarian dishes could be quite savoury when cooked correctly and corn soup was one of her favourites. She knew that many disagreed with her decision to forgo eating meat, namely her father, but she was content. It was easy, healthy, and she made sure that she was getting the needed vitamins and minerals. Thinking of the mission brought to mind her father, and how he was going to react when told that their mission had been for nothing. It wasn’t easy to gain his approval, but his unhappiness was quick and plentiful. Looking up, Hitomi surreptitiously watched Hayate while he was eating. Something was off about him tonight, more so than usual when they were around each other, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She studied him as he ate, smiling at the odd way he had mixed the rice in with his noodles, and finally noticed what had seemed so weird. “Where is Shi tonight? It is odd for you to not have her lurking on your shoulder,” she murmured, trying to bring up conversation. HayateUzumaki: "True enough. Although I suspect a big part of the whole Kage thing is his Rinnegan. He definitely is a fan of the phrase 'If you have it, flaunt it'." As powerful as it was, Hayate had never been all that impressed by the Rinnegan. Certainly, it could do some extraordinary things, but Hayate always preferred to win a battle by wit than resorting to dojutsu. Not to say his own Sharingan didn't come in handy at times. He attended back to his own meal, taking a sizeable helping or rice, noodles and pork between his sticks and gulping down the whole lot, before taking a drink. The matter of telling Kagato of the mission failure should have been daunting, but at this age, Hayate no longer really cared. As sinister as his father could seem, he was soft hearted underneath. He eye Hitomi as she looked at him and spoke of Shi. "Well, as unhygienic as bringing a crow to a dining table would be, I though he deserved a rest for the night." The conversation between the two was stale. They had never been the most talkative pair but this was getting awkward. "So....ummm." He paused in thought for something to say. "How is your family?" Hitomi: Hitomi couldn’t help it when she started to chuckle. It started out as a light giggle, but soon progressed to a full out laugh. She knew she must have looked insane, but the entire situation was just too much. She put down her chopsticks and put her forehead in her hand. “So, we’ve come to the stage where we discuss our families? Do we discuss the weather next?” She smiled at him as she raised her head, meeting his eyes. The small chuckles finally stopped after a moment, but the soft smile still played on her lips. She inhaled deeply. “We’re both surprisingly cowardly Shinobi. Can we at least agree to a small peace treaty? I’m tired of trying to battle you through wits,” she said softly, picking up her chopsticks and resuming eating. “My family were all doing well the last time I was home. And yours?” The question was asked a bit tongue-in-cheek. Although Hitomi gave the impression of being very timid and shy it was mostly an act; the way she had been taught to present herself. On the inside she was actually very brash and stubborn, and it was tiring to try to hide it all the time. HayateUzumaki: Her laughter was unnerving. Not so much the laughter itself but the fact that she rarely ever even spoke above the most quiet voice one could imagine. But she had a point. The idea of small talk was becoming quite stupid. He kicked himself mentally in the process as she smiled. For all the knowledge of jutsu and combat and history and self-control he possessed, he was hardly the most well-spoken people person. "Well that is good. And we are fine. I suppose my father is still coping with the loss of my mother, and the same with my sister but oh well, life goes on." He sat and ate in silence, embarrassed at his own stupidity, before he finished off his meal and his drink. He stood from the table and announced his departure. "I'm going back to the room. We've got a long day tomorrow and we'll need to camp out again at least once more. I advise you follow suit soon. He tucked in his seat and made his way to the second floor, unlocking their room and trailing over to the bed. It was then he saw the book lying on the bed. 'Shit' he thought to himself, knowing that this meant Hitomi had seen it. Curse that idiot Isegkei. Of all things, why did he have to give Hayate one of his trashy books? Hayate stowed it away in his travel bag before he kicked off his boots and lay on the left side of the the bed, closing his eyes slowly trying to drift off into sleep. Hitomi: Hitomi watched him leave the dining room, still smiling at the situation. When she had also finished her meal, not long after him, she headed up to the room as well. She entered as quietly as possible, locking the door behind her before she moved to her side of the bed. As she looked around the room, she noted that Hayate was asleep on one side of bed and she had to wonder if he had figured out that she had seen his book. She wouldn’t have imagined him to be the type of person to read such novels…shows how much she actually knew about him. She let her long hair out of the knot atop her head and braided it over her shoulder before crawling between the covers, trying to not jostle the bed. She straitened her legs and let out a sigh of pleasure at the soft mattress beneath her. They had been camping for so long, she had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to sleep on a bed. It would be almost heavenly to sleep in her own bed again when they finally reached home. Unfortunately, although her body was fatigued and ready to rest, her brain was still in process mode. She didn’t like not knowing the answers. She lay there, unmoving trying different tactics to calm her brain. It wasn’t until she was doing multiplication tables that her mind finally started to slow down, and she slowly drifted off toward that lethargic state you enter just before you enter sleep. HayateUzumaki: Hayate slowly opened his eyes to see the early remnants of the sun breaking through the curtains. He sighed as he kept his head leant against the pillow, turning to see Hitomi still sleeping. From the look of the light, it was probably only around 5 or 6 in the morning. He yawned and got off the bed, leaving Hitomi to sleep a little longer as he changed out of his casual clothes and back into his shinobi outfit. He went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water over his face before walking back into the bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed before biting his thumb and muttering a few words and throwing several seals before slamming his hand down, a bang sounding through the room and Shi appearing perched on the bed as Hayate pulled out some bird seed and fed him. He nudged the sleeping Hitomi several times. "Wake up. Time to go." Hitomi: Hitomi snuggled a further into the pillow when she felt Hayate nudge her. Finally pulling herself away from the pillow, she sat up and nodded at him, her eyes still a bit bleary. “Thanks. I’m up.” Moving to her pack she removed her traveling clothes, and moved into the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Pulling on her clean clothes, she removed her hair from the braid and brushed it down so that her bangs weren’t sticking up like a crazy woman, and braided to small sections on each side of her face. Stepping out of the bathroom again, Hitomi put her yukata in her pack and looked around the room, making sure she had everything packed up. “I’m ready when you are,” she said with a small smile and a nod as she moved to smooth down the blankets on her side of the bed, watching Shi eating the bird seed. End Result After an awkward situation of being forced to share a room and then a fairly silent dinner, Hayate and Hitmoi make their way back to Amegakure after having failed a mission.